1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specimen applicator, and more particularly to an applicator suitable for an electrophoretic analyzer for apply serum to a carrier wetted with a buffer solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical electrophoretic analyzer of the prior art includes a wetting station to wet a carrier and a serum-applying station to apply serum on the thus wetted carrier. The wetness of the carrier at the serum-applying station varied depending on the ambient moisture and the operating conditions of wetting rollers at the wetting station, which conditions are susceptible to fluctuations as time elapses. Since the absorption of the serum by the carrier depends on the wetness of the carrier, the serum cannot be applied uniformly when the wetness of the carrier fluctuates. Thus, the electrophoretic analyzer of the prior art has shortcoming in that the accuracy of the analysis tends to be low due to the aforementioned difficulty in achieving the uniform application of the serum.